Breakfast
by snobunniex3
Summary: Eliot has a secret girlfriend and is afraid to tell the team. one-shot(probably)


AN: so apparently McDonald's sweet tea and an all-nighter is conducive to me writing. Who'd of thunk it? This popped out because for some reason I started shipping this ship and I can't find fics about it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy and please review!

Eliot closed his eyes and slowed his motions as a strong but delicate pair of arms wrapped around his bare torso. A chin came to rest on his shoulder.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked, wondering what delicious meal her boyfriend was making for her today.

Eliot smiled, enjoying having her so close to him.

"Chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. And a special surprise." He set down the bowl of batter he was stirring and turned to kiss the beautiful blonde in his arms.

"Good morning." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Good morning." She smiled up at him and he wished again that Nate hadn't set up a job for the next day.

"Was that the surprise?"

He chuckled. "Nope, wanna get drinks out? There should be fresh apple juice."

"Why is it that every time you spend the night, my kitchen magically becomes fully stocked?"

"Because otherwise you'd never eat at home. You need to learn to shop."

She laughed as she poured the drinks.

"I don't think anyone has ever told me _that_ before."

Eliot smiled and went back to cooking, discretely checking the cinnamon rolls in the oven.

He flipped another pancake and thought about the job coming up. He'd have to leave by lunch to make it far enough away to turn his phone back on before Nate or Hardison called looking for him.

Keeping this relationship a secret was hard but telling the others wouldn't go over well.

Actually, most of the team would either be happy or not really care. Only one real problem.

He grabbed the plate of pancakes, turned off the stove, and sat down for breakfast.

He knew when this relationship started it was trouble. They were friends at first. They grabbed coffee a few times here and there, just checking in. Coffee became lunch became dinner became "hey I need a couch tonight" became something else became a committed and serious relationship became I love you's and stolen moments when they both had free time.

Leverage kept him busy but her work kept her just as busy. She was one of the best art experts he knew, and he knew Nate Ford, Sophie Devereaux and Parker.

They would have to tell them eventually.

Her phone rang and he rolled his eyes, work kept them both busy.

"Hello?"  
"I think you called-"  
"I don't know-"  
"Soph-"  
"Hang on." She held her hand over the speaker.

"Eliot, it's for you." He stared at her, surprised for a moment, before taking the phone.

"Yeah."

"Eliot, its Sophie, Nate's going to start the job early, if you want to not get caught, you should probably leave soon."

He was actually speechless for moment. Just a moment though.

"How'd you know I was here Sophie?" his tone was only slightly dangerous, this was Sophie after all, he'd never hurt her, might not make her dinner for a while though.

"Well where else would you be when you have a week off? Honestly, it isn't rocket science."

"Sophie, how'd you know I was seeing her?"

"Oh, that. Well, first I realized you were in a relationship, then I realized she was, then I noticed little things. Like you both reading the same books, the bandana you lost under the coffee table, she had a necklace I saw you looking at in Paris. I didn't tell anyone, don't worry."

"Thanks Sophie, I'll leave here in an hour."

"Of course, be careful Eliot. He'll be absolutely livid when he finds out."

"Yeah, see you tonight Soph."

He hung up and handed the phone back to the worried woman beside him.

"Problem?"

"I'm gonna have to leave sooner than I thought. And apparently we aren't as sneaky as we thought. Seems like Sophie figured us out a while ago."

"Hmm, we could tell them." She raised her eyebrows at him, saying it as though it wouldn't be his potential death.

"Yeah, we could. Nate's gonna kill me you know." She smiled, as if the thought amused her.

"You don't have to look so happy about it." He told her, his smile giving him away.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her, knowing he needed to leave sooner than he'd said.

"Finish breakfast?" she asked after they broke apart.

"Depends. Are you just trying to get me to stick around to do dishes?"

"Why else would I want you here?" The mischievous look in her eye told him exactly what other reasons she had for keeping him around.

He smiled.

"I love you Maggie. It'll probably be the death of me, but I love you darlin'."

"I love you too Eliot."

Please review! Also if you know any other Maggie/Eliot fics, let me know, I can't find any and it makes me sad.


End file.
